


秦淮景

by Lois3029



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 楼兰传说：幽灵军队 | The Legend of Loulan: Ghost Army
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lois3029/pseuds/Lois3029
Summary: 从天使之墓出来之后，魏辰去了南京休养，在那里他遇见了一张和吴天几乎一模一样的脸。
Relationships: 娃畅 - Relationship, 魏辰/黑蔷薇
Kudos: 2





	秦淮景

1933年春天的一个早晨，魏辰在浦口站下了火车，立刻便跌进了吴侬软语的包围之中。

南京和上海多少算是一衣带水，但还没有上海那么彻底的洋派，秦淮河的桨声灯影和黄浦江的汽船鸣笛比起来，也是另一种光景。他从没来过南京。在楼兰那次，吴天和秦舒逃出生天之后又回去把他挖了出来，送进当地医院躺了一个月才勉强捡回一条命。出院的时候他没见到吴天，只有秦舒交给他一张火车票，委婉地劝他去南方休养一阵。

也许他确实是太累了，也太虚弱了。他甚至没有跟秦舒多说几句话，就顺从地拎着箱子上了火车。听说吴天去了北平，进了政府办的考古研究所。这也没什么意外的。经此一役，他算是在学术界扬名了，哪个科研组织不是争着要他。所以最后还是他赢了，魏辰想。而自己二十几年人生所有的骄傲、成功和梦想全都留在了那片沙漠里，除了一条命，什么也没带出来。

他在租界里找了套很小的房子，挨着新潮的咖啡馆和俱乐部。没用多久，他就在俱乐部里结识了一群纨绔子弟，并且很快混入了他们的社交圈子。纨绔们学会了穿西装洋服，老祖宗吃喝嫖赌的规矩也没忘，聚会饭局总要叫一两个姑娘作陪，很多人还有固定的相好。魏辰无意在此地久留，只不过为了入乡随俗，也有了几个相熟的女伴。

那天他被一个朋友带着去别人的公馆做客。新朋友叫了一位交游广泛的姑娘一起，他自己则是单刀赴会。东道主在洋行做事，作风洋派，招待客人也是西餐。长餐桌上铺着洁白的桌布，还配了玻璃瓶的插花；主人位一侧的两个上席一直空着，据说有位贵客路上耽误了，要晚点过来。

等到上完一轮前菜那贵客才姗姗来迟，原来是交通局的一个什么主任。挽着他的那个年轻女人倒比他还引人注目，穿一件墨绿缎子的立领改良旗袍，颈子上挂一串珍珠，身量极高，脸被黑色网纱遮住了一半，影影绰绰的，只能看见一双又大又亮的眼睛忽闪。主人家站起来招呼他们，但长桌太长，魏辰的座位离得远，并没听清她叫什么。那姑娘落了座，先除了手套，又掀起面纱来，魏辰一瞬间如遭雷击，僵在了原地。

——那是一张和吴天有八分相似的脸，却端的是精致柔丽，媚态天成。

他定了定神，放下了手里的刀叉。朋友带来的姐儿正好坐在他旁边，魏辰悄悄凑过去问：“刚进来的小姐是什么人？”

风情万种的姑娘抬头瞟了一眼，压着嗓子笑开了，语气里三分娇媚两分神秘五分不屑，“他算什么小姐呀，那是个男人。”

他一惊，再定睛细看，果然发现厚重脂粉下的五官有着男性特有的棱角，一双手也是骨节分明。那姐儿看他还愣着，又告诉他：“他也算是干我们这行的，不过清高的不得了，天天端着架子。也不知道叫什么，还给自己起了个洋名儿叫露丝。”

露丝，Rose. 这个名字让他想起马丁总带在身边的那些娇艳欲滴的杂交花朵。它们太娇贵了，最终粉碎在穿越时空而来的楼兰铁骑之下。他送给秦舒的那一朵后来枯萎在大漠黄沙里，倒是得以保留全尸。魏辰不在意他是男是女，只要想到这张和吴天几乎一模一样的脸存在被人折辱、轻贱、委身于人的可能，他的血液就沸腾起来。很多时候他自己也搞不清，究竟他是因为喜欢秦舒而对吴天不满，还是因为讨厌吴天才去故意撩拨秦舒。

饭后客人们大多留下来继续消遣。客厅里支起了一桌麻将，年纪大些的几个不愿劳神，就在壁炉边的沙发上闲谈。露丝起初陪坐在一旁，后来大概是觉得无聊了，便起身向阳台走去。魏辰一见有独处的机会，赶紧跟了出来。

他到阳台上的时候露丝已经点起了一支烟，红亮的烟头在黑夜里格外醒目。美人一眼就看穿了他的心思，笑了笑，说：“你是刚来南京的吧，以前从来没见过你。还不知道怎么称呼？在哪里高就？”

他的声音是完全的男人声音，而且字正腔圆，没有什么明显的吴语口音，乍一听让人觉得很是违和。魏辰不舒服地抖了抖，还是照实回答：“我姓魏，是搞考古的。来南京只是休养小住，不为公事。”

露丝长长地哦了一声，弹了弹烟灰。“魏先生既在这里住着，有相好了没有？”

“姑娘认得了几个，相好倒是没有。”他正乐得顺杆爬，“今天一见露丝小姐，很是倾心。不如干脆就做了我的相好如何？”

美人嘴角的笑意加深了些，又吸了一口烟，朝他吐出个烟圈：“我可是讲诚信的生意人——魏先生还没验过货，别急着入手啊。”

露丝不住在租界里那些整排都是书寓的街上，也不在乌烟瘴气的钓鱼巷里，颇有些独来独往的意思。魏辰第一次去他家时他正在天井里侍弄花草，外面是水磨石的院墙，门上一幅乌木匾额，用金粉写了“小江南”三个行楷。秦淮金陵，六朝古都，正是最地道的江南代表，这三个字挂在这里就显得莫名其妙。不过魏辰从来没有咬文嚼字的雅兴，跨过院门就朝人走过去。

走到近前才看出来，满院的花粉粉白白，却无一例外都是蔷薇。原来此Rose非是温室培育的洋种插花，而是乡野庭院都能养活的本土草木。他今天换了一身浅绿的竹布旗袍，显得更年轻了几岁，看见魏辰进来便放下剪刀招呼道：“你来啦。”

院子是老院子，房里的装潢却是中西参半。雕花窗户青瓷瓶，红木架子上又摆着布谷鸟报时的西洋座钟；客厅里的酒和点心好多都印着不认识的字母，看起来也不像是一般百货公司能买到的。留声机倒是经常用的样子，魏辰有点意外：“你喜欢听唱片？”

“是呀，算是个爱好。”露丝拿出一叠唱片给他看，“小时候听评弹京调听得多，后来客人们喜欢流行歌，还有洋人要听外文歌的，时间长了就什么都听了。你看，这是梅兰芳，这是胡蝶女士，还有美国的、法国的…”

魏辰随便抽了一张印着法文的放上唱针，就拉着他进了卧室。他把露丝压在床上、解开那件浅绿旗袍的盘扣的时候，女歌星缠绵的嗓子正唱起来，咬着含糊的法语。玫瑰人生，他模模糊糊地想，真是见了鬼了，怎么什么都能和这破花扯上关系。

从那之后他们的这层关系就算是定了下来。露丝的客人来来回回就那么几个，毕竟好这口的人不多，敢让别人知道的更少。他要价不低，真正愿意来找他的人里多半有些不便明说的癖好。如果是洋人会好一些，他也因此学会了英语和一点点德语。可是南京不比上海，洋人本来就少得多，随着局势日渐紧张又有不少人回国，现在是越来越难见到了。相比之下魏辰实在是一个太完美的客人：他不爱打人，从来不提奇怪的要求，在床上不会喊别人的名字，给钱送礼物也大方，还生了一副英俊潇洒的皮囊。虽然知道他只是暂住，露丝还是盘算着要将他在这南京城里多留些时日。

这么着过了半个月，熟悉的朋友都知道魏少爷做了露丝的新客人。有一次他带露丝去一个饭局，赴宴的都是平日里一起鬼混的年轻人，因而格外放肆，姑娘叫了五六个。魏辰那天兴致好，陪他们打了几圈麻将，露丝就坐在旁边看着，帮他摸牌。

可惜魏少爷兴致虽高，手气却不怎么样，连输几把之后终于坐不住了，说要出去抽根烟，叫露丝先替他顶上。同一个圈子里的姐儿们本来就看不惯他，如今见他多了个这么好的客人更是不忿。坐在对面的红菱向来是胆子大脑子却不怎么灵光的主，见魏辰走了便阴阳怪气地开口：“露丝真是有手腕啊，连魏先生这种年轻漂亮的大少爷都被收服了。”

他也不恼，手下照样不停地起了一张牌，“那还是姐姐妹妹们没本事，叫我一个男人得了机会。”

这下红菱脸上挂不住了，嚷嚷起来：“一个大男人抢我们女人的生意，你要不要脸！”露丝这才抬头看了她一眼：“都是卖皮肉的，还谈什么脸面呢。”

红菱气得说不出话，从桌上抓了一张牌，站起身就劈头盖脸地朝他打过来，旁边人拉都拉不住。他抬起胳膊要挡，突然斜刺里伸出一只手，攥住了红菱的手腕。

“红菱小姐，大家出来是为了消遣的，何必闹得这么不愉快呢。”魏辰盯着她的眼睛。红菱被他吓得一愣，嘴里也不骂了，老老实实坐下继续打牌。她那时还不知道，那是握过枪的人才会有的眼神。

魏辰自己倒像没事儿人似的，换过露丝接着打。露丝望了他一会儿，眼神闪了闪，到底没说话。

那天他大概是真的喝多了，胸中平白激荡起几分救风尘的豪侠之气，一回去就要问露丝是怎么进的这个行当。

露丝给他烫毛巾的手顿了顿，开口还是淡淡的，“还能有什么，都是些老生常谈的故事罢了。我家原来在北边，小时候父母带我南下做生意，结果两个人都没了。后来被堂子里的人捡回去养着，长到十七岁什么也不会，只听了一肚子小调唱词。刚好那个时候有客人看上我，索性就跟了人家。”

他脸上浮现出一点追忆似的神色：“其实那人对我挺好的。这个院子就是他帮我找的，还付了头一年的租金。再后来他也没了，我就自己出来开张了。”

这凄苦的身世加上酒精催化，听得魏辰心潮翻涌。他想说以后有机会我带你回北方，去北平，去新疆，去搭火车，去看那片曾经发生过太多却依旧让他魂牵梦萦的沙漠。想到沙漠他又想到吴天，这才惊觉自己好像已经很久没有把露丝和他联系起来了。这纸醉金迷的江南温柔乡好像真的把他泡软了，握不住那点对过往的执念了。

“睡吧。”露丝给他擦完脸之后说，“我给你唱首歌，是我从小听得最多的一首。”他想了一想，轻轻地唱起来：

“我有一段情呀，  
唱给拉诸公听，  
诸公各位静呀静静心呀，  
让我来唱一支无锡景呀，  
…”

这是魏辰第一次听他唱吴语，又因为掐了一点嗓子，不大辨别得出男女。他在这陌生又熟悉的曲调里逐渐模糊了意识，终于落入梦乡。

从那天往后他们俩之间就多了些说不清道不明的东西。表面看起来一切还是那样，魏辰照旧去露丝家过夜，偶尔带他出去应酬；他的纨绔朋友们还是一天天地寻欢作乐，其他姑娘们还是看露丝不顺眼。但两个人都能感觉到有什么悄悄地改变了，只是一个不敢相信，一个不愿细想。

五月中商会会长家的少爷办生日，他本来说好了不带露丝去，结果晚上散了席出来太乏，想想小江南离得近些，便独自踱过去准备住一夜。他到的时候实在太晚了，露丝已经卸了妆，裹着件黑底金花的苏绣睡袍来开门。他这么晚见到魏辰似乎还挺高兴，挽着他的胳膊往里走：“正巧今儿有人送了我一件好东西，你不是搞考古的吗，来给掌掌眼呗。”

魏辰脱了帽子拿在手里，懒洋洋地同他调笑，“我们考古又不是倒卖古玩，看走眼了可别找我赔。”

说话间两人已经进了卧室。床头柜上放着个一尺见方的木盒子，露丝捧过来打开，里头摆了一面不知道什么年代的铜镜，宽宽的边沿上刻的赫然正是莲花纹样。

魏辰只觉得全身的血都往头上冲去。他一把打掉那个盒子，铜镜跌出来，在地毯上骨碌碌转了几个圈，停下不动了。露丝又惊又怒，还没来得及出声骂他便被推倒在床上。魏辰红着眼睛扯开那件睡袍，腰间的织锦系带在他手中脆弱不堪，“嗤”的一声断成了两截。起先露丝还拳打脚踢地挣扎，可他哪是魏辰的对手，不一会儿就没了力气。魏辰从来没有这么粗暴过，一晚上翻来覆去地咬他的脖子，掐他的腰，指头陷进胸脯上的软肉里，又捏着他前面不让他去。奇怪的是露丝也没掉眼泪，放弃挣扎之后就任由他摆弄，一直折腾到后半夜才半昏半睡过去。

第二天早上魏辰醒转来，看见枕边人只觉得糟心透顶。露丝还披着那件腰带断了的睡袍，根本遮不住身上青青红红的痕迹，分明是一夜荒唐的铁证。他抱着腿坐在床上，看起来小小的一团，呆愣愣望着窗外。魏辰不知道该跟他说什么，干脆也躺着不动。院子里的雀儿倒一点不管他们的心情，自顾自叽叽喳喳地欢叫。

不知道沉默了多久，露丝突然小声说：“你走吧，我不想再见你了。”

魏辰一下子又烦躁起来，有些话不过脑子就冲口而出，“怎么了？左不过昨天晚上下手重了些，我道歉就是。别的客人怎么对你的，你以为我心里没有一点儿数？哪里就这么娇气了。”

不料露丝猛地扭过头来瞪着他，一双大眼睛里怨痛交织，看得魏辰心里也开始打鼓。他瞪了一会儿，又把头转回去对着窗户，不说话了。魏辰没了底气，只好轻言细语地哄着问：“那你说说，到底为什么不想见我了？”

“我以为你跟其他人不一样，以为你是真的喜欢我。可是昨天晚上我知道了，你也只不过把我当成另一个人而已。”露丝还是不看他，“你说好笑不好笑，人家随便给我一点点甜头，我就上赶着把整颗心捧出去了，我以前还觉得自己挺聪明呢…你甚至连我的真名都没问过。”

魏辰张了张嘴，无话可说。“…你的真名叫什么？”

这下露丝终于舍得看他一眼了。“刘畅，畅快的畅。”

刘畅。他在心里默念了一遍。一个普普通通的男子的姓名，或许也可以作女子的。总之毫不起眼，拿到大街上去问一圈，任谁也不会把这个名字和风尘中人联系起来。又或者他的人生本来就有另一种可能，如果他的父母还健在，此时家中也应该有一爿或大或小的生意，说不定他甚至会去读大学。魏辰莫名地在舌尖尝到一点苦涩，他又阴暗地想：如果是那样的话，说不定我们也没有机会认识了。

“你走吧。”露丝又重复了一遍，“趁我还没后悔。”

魏辰站起身穿好衣服，就真的走了。那面铜镜还躺在床边的地上，他仔细看了两眼，除了大小和材质以外和楼兰的莲花镜毫无相似之处。出门前他瞥见挂在客厅里的帽子，犹豫了一下，还是没拿。经过天井的时候他折下院子里最后一朵还没凋谢的粉蔷薇，放在上衣口袋里带走了。

花事了了。

他后来去了北平，想看看能不能谋份差事，或者找一个新的导师。吴天听说他来了，约他一起吃了顿饭。他们俩坐在一间朴素但干净的本地馆子里，跑堂的来来去去，操着一口京片子大声吆喝；桌上的菜是清一色北方风味，一点儿也看不见江南水乡的影子。

吴天笑起来还是像原来一样和善而局促：“咱们得有…快半年没见了吧？你身体恢复得怎么样了？”

他勉强笑了笑，“挺好的，早就没事了。”

“那就好。”吴天点点头，“秦舒和老师回老家去了，要是他们也在，我们四个还能好好聚一聚。”

魏辰盯着对面人的脸，试图找到他开玩笑或者讽刺自己的证据。可是什么都没有，那双眼睛太坦然了，年轻的面庞上是纯然的信任和平静。他无缘无故地愤怒起来：这个人为什么总是这么宽容、这么正义，经历过背叛之后甚至没有一点恨意？他几乎想抓住吴天的肩膀摇晃，大声告诉他你不用说这些话，你应该恨我的，我们四个最好永远不要再见面。

而吴天只是望着他，因为长久没有得到回答露出一丝疑惑和担忧的神色。魏辰默默地泄了气。他想起露丝那些神秘莫测的眼波和妩媚的肢体语言来：他不得不承认这确实是两个不同的人。

吃完饭吴天要叫黄包车送他回去，被他拦下了。暂住的旅馆距离并不远，他慢悠悠地在北平的夏夜里走着，穿过一道又一道马路和霓虹招牌。那朵粉蔷薇已经变成了干花，藏在他的衣袋里。等到它碎了、或者烂了的那一天，如果我还没忘掉它的主人，他心想，我就回南京去。

**Author's Note:**

> 几点没啥意义的解释：
> 
> 1\. 玫瑰和蔷薇的英文都是rose，现代插花中的玫瑰其实并不是植物学意义上的玫瑰，而是月季、蔷薇和玫瑰的杂交品种
> 
> 2\. 露丝院子的名字“小江南”来源于他家乡天水的美称“塞上小江南”
> 
> 3\. 标题叫秦淮景但文中唱的是无锡景是因为秦淮景并不是一首真实存在的民歌，而是电影《金陵十三钗》根据无锡景改编的


End file.
